Thunderbird
by DeathbySasha
Summary: Tessa Bolt, a new student in Hogwarts 6th year , learns to deal with her tragic past during her time at here surrounded by new friends , pranks and especially , marauding bad-boy, Sirius Black. Watch her come back to life by a pair of irresistible grey eyes. Watch him unravel the mysteries encompassing this beautiful girl. Rated T for all the sexual scenes;).


**Heyy guys, this is one of my first stories and i really hope you like it. I have thought out the whole plot and linked it to a lot of j.k rowling works so i hope you notice. i will be posting once a week so please follow.**

 **Disclamer- I only own the Bolt family, all other characters i have borrowed from the goddess J.K Rowling.**

* * *

Chapter one

September 1st, 1976

 **Tessa~**

The blink of an eye.

That's all it takes for everything to change.

Tessa sat by herself, unattended and lost in thought. Looking out the window of the train compartment, one moment she saw an empty train station and in the next it was bustling with people. People laughing, shouting and pushing trolleys about with enormous suitcases and cages of different screeching pets. Tessa internally groaned for being robbed of her silent reverie. She still hadn't gotten used to crowds after months of being alone. That's if you don't count Jade and her old uncle Al. But Jade was her Thunderbird, who spent most of her time hunting for prey, and uncle Al only came around to visit once a month. Her uncle Al and her, usually got along pretty well and he'd always managed to make her laugh. Except the last time they spoke and had gotten into a full-blown fight. It wasn't their first time, mind you. They were family after all. But it was their worst one yet. And after a lot of negotiating here she was, sitting in a train waiting for it to take her to her new boarding school. She needed a distraction, he said, something to take her mind off everything. She snorted at that which only caused him to raise an eyebrow at her. She didn't need schooling and he knew it. At 16 with all her independent studying, she knew enough for a job with an exorbitant pay. Not that she needed that either. She had a pretty massive trust that had never been touched. But she'd made enough in odd jobs overseas to keep her steady for a while. All he asked was for her to give this school a chance and so she finally agreed. Tessa packed her bags and took the next train out. He hadn't given her much of time to back out of it, telling her only a day in advance. It was a smart move and she told him as much. He just gave her that smile with a twinkle in his eyes that promised her at least somethings wouldn't change.

Her uncle Al worked in the school as the headmaster and needed to be there before all the students arrived, so he couldn't ride the train with her. She was yanked out of her thoughts by the train whistle and looked out again to see the eager students bid poor farewells to their parents and run to their friends instead. Anger, frustration and jealousy all zipped through her all at once followed by deep sadness.

 _Sigh…Will I ever stop being such a bundle of emotions?_ She thought as she leaned back on her seat and immediately regretted it. _FUCK. That bloody wound…_ She gritted her teeth and held back the tears that threatened to overflow . _You'd think after 5 months I'd remember to drink my tonic but oh no._

Tessa quickly got up to swipe her tonic from her bag and made her way to the loo. She skilfully dodged others who were anyway too preoccupied describing their summer affairs to notice her.

Once inside the loo, she locked the door and stared at herself in the mirror. There have been a few changes in her these few months she hadn't noticed. A bit of weight loss, dark circles her eyes, paler skin. _Tessa, all these things are trivial and there are more important things to worry about,_ she chided herself, _Like remembering to take your medicine so you aren't writhing in pain._

Staring at the green coloured bottle the size of teaspoon she decided to take only half the recommended dosage. This drink made her pretty tipsy and she wouldn't make a fool of herself in front of all these people. Just enough to make the constant pain in her back downing the liquid that always tasted like cinnamon and vanilla to her, she pocketed it, turned back to the mirror and put on a well-practised smile. The one she used on annoying relatives and now on annoying students.

As she unlocked the door, she couldn't swing it open, she realised, because someone was leaning on it and laughing unabashedly outside. She only rolled her eyes at this because _obviously._ "Oi _MATE_ ", she shouted, trying to keep the clear annoyance out of her voice "you're blocking the door."

The laughing paused, and she felt the weight move off the door. She showed the door open ready to say her piece to whomever the prat was but whatever she wanted to say died on her lips as she looked into the most beautiful grey eyes she's ever seen, let alone on this fit bloke. _Bloody hell._

Accompanying those grey eyes was a clean-shaven chiselled face, a sensual mouth that made her wonder just how soft those lips really were and shoulder length black hair which shouldn't have been that appealing to her, but it was. It really was.

He was still standing in the way with a surprised look on his face and mouth slightly open. _Damn that mouth is gonna be the death of me. FOCUS TESSA! Get back to your seat and then dream about him._

She cleared her throat and motioned for him to move out of the way. He finally understood and started fumbling around "UH- I - um… Sorry". She gave him a small smile and started to move past when she heard someone shout from behind him "PADFOOT! What's the hold up? "

 _Padfoot? What sort of name was that? Must be a nick name of some sort… right?_

While she was contemplating this, the chap from behind had continued talking and pushed his way to the front "Lily and the rest are waiting and it wont be long be-" he stopped talking mid-sentence when he laid his eyes on her.

 _Shit. James._

"James, I –" she began but he cut her off instantly.

"TESSA? What, the bloody hell, are you doing here?", he shouted.

"Well I am on a train, so one could assume I am… travelling."

"Don't play dumb Tessa. You cut off all contact for the better part of two years and now I bump into you on a train heading to school, _WHICH_ you know I attend, and you don't even bother to tell me?"

Tessa sighed. "Listen James. Things have been really… difficult lately and I didn't know I was coming until yesterday. As for the rest, this is hardly the place to talk about it ", she said glancing around.

Right on time the fit, grey-eyed bloke cleared his throat, "so I take it you two know each other."

"Sure, Sirius, you could say that", James mumbled.

Tessa just shot him a look at that before looking down again and said, "I'll just make my way back to my compartment then."

James moved as if to grab her arm to stop her from walking away, but Tessa shied away from his touch, shaking her head while keeping her eyes stuck to the floor.

As she glanced up at the two boys, she saw James running his hand nervously through his already wild hair and the grey-eyed boy, Sirius, shifting his eyes back and forth between the two before clearing his throat again and nudging James.

This seemed to spur James into action.

"Tess, a bunch of us are sitting in a compartment a few doors down. You can come meet the whole lot and sit with us." Before she could reply, James cut her off with his signature crooked smile, "And I'm not taking no for an answer."

 _So much for my "solitary journey" … but never could I resist that smile of James. Even when we were kids._

Tessa just shook her head, but James knew he had won when he saw her fighting that small smile on her lips. "Fine", she said rolling her eyes, "let me go get my suitcase from my compartment at least."

"Alright! Let's go." James said too enthusiastically and started walking away.

"I can carry my own bag you know" Tessa called after him," and you don't even know where you are going!"

Amused at James actions she started to follow him when she felt something …tingly.. She turned to find those gorgeous grey eyes drilling into hers as though trying to solve something.

"Prongs," he said to James, still not taking his eyes off hers, "I'll find Moony and then catch up with you"

James grunted in response without turning back. Sirius looked at her for one more moment which seemed to last an eternity before turning away.

As if in a daze, Tessa too, turned away, following James and not willing process what just happened.

 _I guess I'll just file that away in my "What the fuck? I never want to acknowledge this again" box in my brain…. Okay I'm a coward. Sue me._

As they made their way down the train, Tessa had to pull James back by the shirt when he crossed her compartment. It was now filled with younger students who chatted animatedly inside.

James didn't hesitate a moment and slid the compartment door open. All talk halted and looks of awe dawned upon each of their faces as they started at James.

 _Of course, James Potter is the most popular kid in school. How could he not be? *eye roll*_

James just gave them a dashing smile that had the girls inside swooning and politely took my suitcase down. As we started to walk away James began, "Aren't you going to ask me how exactly I knew which one yours was?"

"So desperate for compliments on your reading skills, are you, James? My initials are clearly printed in the bag."

"You know most people are in awe of me."

"Most people are dumb."

James barked a laugh and then stopped in front of a compartment filled with students and laughter.

"Before we go in, tell me this. Did you really not know you were coming till yesterday?"

"Yes James. I- Uh.. I have been staying at uncle Al's since.. well since everything happened and yesterday he stated, out of the blue might I add, that I was joining school here. And, well, we fought a lot and there was a lot , believe me James , A LOT of negotiating and now I guess.. I'm here."

"Blimey... bit mad, isn't he?"

"A hundred percent, yeah" Tessa said seriously.

They both looked at each other and laughed at that.

"Can we maybe talk more later? About …well.. everything that's happened?"

" I-uh… um sure James. Later."

James didn't seem convinced but decided to let it slide for now.

"Well come on then, you have to meet my mates" he said, while sliding the door open.

" -and there I was, shoe in one hand - oh hey Prongs- a pie in the other , wondering how I got myself into this mess." The whole compartment exploded with laughter at the end of Sirius's story.

"Making up stories again there Padfoot?", said James as he stowed Tessa's suitcase.

"Oh sod off Prongs, you were there."

"Doesn't mean that half that story wasn't actually true"

"He's got you there, Sirius" laughed a blonde boy with a book in his lap.

Sirius just mumbled something about "ganging up" and "unfair treatment" at that.

"Alright you lot, settle down. I want to introduce you to an old friend who will be joining our class this year" stated James while he sat down to let everyone see Tessa who was conveniently using James's big build to hide behind.

Tessa smiled nervously at everyone before kicking James's legs.

"Let's get the introductions out of the way. Everybody meet Tessa. She's 16 and though she's never attended a boarding school before, she's one of the smartest people I know. Tessa, this piss poor lot are the ones fortunate enough for me to spend most of my time with."

There was a lot of shouting and sweets being thrown at a laughing James for that comment.

Tessa smiled at this and took the time to look at everyone present. There were four extremely pretty girls including a red head, whom, Tessa noticed, James was mainly looking at, a short and meek boy, the quiet blonde and Sirius, the one with the beautiful eyes that Tessa was purposely avoiding.

She knew he hadn't taken his eyes off her since she entered the compartment and still she refused to meet his stare.

 _COWARD._

The red-headed girl quieted everyone down and gave Tessa a warm smile before introducing everyone.

"This is Mary MacDonald, Marlene McKinnon, Dorcas Meadowes, Peter Pettigrew, Remus Lupin and Sirius Black. I'm Lily Evans and I feel utterly sorry for you that you know that prat over there James Potter."

 _hmmm.. I'm liking her already. WAIT. SIRIUS_ _ **BLACK**_ _? LIKE FROM THAT FOUL BLACK FAMILY? UHHH…_

 _Calm down Tessa. You can't just judge people based on their family. And besides, you trust James and he wouldn't have anything to do with people related to them. Just ask him about it , during that talk "later"._

"I tell myself that all the time Lily" Tessa quickly replied with a laugh before seating herself besides Lily.

"I honestly don't know why we put up with him"

"You love me, Evans. Its just a matter of time before you admit it.", sang James.

"Keep dreaming Potter", retorted Lily with a roll of her eyes.

"I like you already, Lily", Tessa laughed.

"I think we can be great friends too", replied Lily before looking pointedly at James.

James just stuck his tongue out at both of them.

Conversation picked up again and everyone was exchanging funny stories from over the summer. Lily kept explaining things here and there in case Tessa didn't understand and constantly reminded her of everyone's names.

 _Life. Saver._

Tessa just settled in her seat, careful of her back this time around, listening to everyone and answering a question or two directed at her. She finally gave into temptation and looked those grey eyes, who found hers instantly.

It was like lightning crackling between them.

He slowly dropped his gaze to her lips, which Tessa had begun to bite before looking back up, into her eyes again, but with more intensity this time. After what seemed like ages, he finally turned to his right and began laughing at something Mary had said.

She knew Lily noticed what had happened and other than a raised eyebrow, didn't ask her any questions, for which Tessa was grateful for.

Laughter was never ending in this compartment and soon Tessa found herself in a state somewhat resembling comfortable.

 _Huh. Maybe that old crackpot was right… not that I'd ever tell uncle Al that._

Tessa wondered what life at this school would be like.

For it was no ordinary school at all.

No, this was Hogwarts.

The school for witchcraft and wizardry.

Tessa could only imagine what was in store for her here.


End file.
